Opposites:Hot and Cold
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: Road to Ninja AU! What happens when Sasuke forces his love onto Hinata? M for a reason!


**Two opposites: Hot and Cold**

 **He was soft,**

 **She was rough,**

 **They say opposites attract,**

 **That causes them to interact,**

 **His eyes showed love, hers hate,**

 **He wanted to give her love, at any rate,**

 **He came closer and took her hand,**

 **And with a quick motion, she caused it to bend,**

 **As if nothing happened, he moved towards her lips,**

 **While kissing her, he moved up her hips,**

 **His lips were crushed by agony,**

 **But she still couldn't get free,**

 **He licked off his blood in slow motion,**

 **Her vicious nature was his obsession,**

 **Instead of getting another kiss, he was sent against the wall,**

 **He loved how she stood so tall,**

 **Slowly taking off her jacket, he whispered into her ear:**

" **I won't hurt you. There's nothing to fear,"**

 **He let her jacket drop to the ground,**

 **Almost revealing her chest – they seemed perfectly round,**

 **Blinded by fury, she ripped his jacket off,**

 **And punched him in his face – pretty rough,**

 **He smirked:"Two can play that game,"**

 **He pressed his body against hers – with no shame,**

 **She jerked him back by his hair,**

 **His hands continued to explore her – he didn't care,**

 **He carefully removed her of her belt,**

 **When suddenly, a whip on his hand he felt,**

" **I told you to stay away,"**

" **You just want me to prolong our foreplay,"**

 **How dare he say this in her face!**

" **To make this interesting, why don't you wear this as a lace?**

 **And play as my pussycat,**

 **And maybe…have a more intimate chat,"**

 **Her belt hit his cheek,**

 **How her torture made him weak!  
Placing a hand onto her cheek, he looked into her eyes,**

" **I never knew that torture…could feel so nice,"**

 **She beat him up,**

 **But he didn't stop,**

 **It hurt to see him hurt,**

 **She turned around; she couldn't say a word,**

 **He hugged her tight,**

" **Don't go! I'm alright,"**

 **She felt relieved – in a strange way,**

 **How did he make her want to stay?**

 **His hand moved to her pants,**

 **And opened her button when he saw his chance,**

 **She dropped her belt when she felt his touch,**

 **Why did she like it so much?  
While he was stroking her private spot,**

 **She began to feel hot,**

" **You're just like melting steel,**

 **So why don't you tell me how you feel?"**

 **She felt him licking her ear,**

 **And felt his hip against her rear,**

 **Her pants fell to her feet,**

 **And, ironically, she felt more heat,**

 **He removed the cloth that covered her chest,**

 **And took his time when inspecting her breasts,**

 **Her cheeks turned red,**

 **Dirty thoughts running through her head,**

 **All of a sudden, she couldn't feel his touch,**

 **Why did she miss it so much?**

 **She turned around in confusion,**

 **Strangely, wanting more of this intrusion,**

 **She saw that he removed his shirt,**

 **Realizing, that he wanted more than just to flirt,**

 **His eyes flashed red,**

" **You want me. I can read your head,"**

 **The veins near her eyes bulged out,**

" **Keep going and I'll make you scream – loud,"**

 **He placed her hand against his chest,**

 **To see if she could pass this test,**

 **Her anger – she couldn't hide,**

 **He was right,**

 **She was getting pissed,**

 **She couldn't resist,**

 **His eyes turned black,**

 **She also reverted back,**

 **But still stared at his well-formed abs,**

 **And allowed him to close the gap,**

 **His kisses were soft,**

 **Her kisses were rough,**

 **She got rid of his pants surprisingly quick,**

 **Her fingers did the trick,**

 **He rid her of her underwear at last,**

 **She did the same – just as fast,**

 **No piece of cloth was left to cover their skin,**

 **But that was the beauty of this sin,**

 **He felt her painful bite on his lip,**

 **But enjoyed it each trip,**

 **He slowly pulled away,**

 **Filled with anger, she asked:"Do you want to end our fray?"**

 **She shoved him onto his bed,**

 **What she did was completely paradoxical to what she just said,**

" **You might think that everything that happened is a fight,**

 **But I think of them as affection - even your bite,"**

 **He motioned for her to come and sit,**

 **And strangely, she just did,**

" **I guess this is your first time. Are you scared?"**

" **That's a stupid question," she sneered and pretended she didn't care,**

" **Then let me put you at ease,"**

 **And gradually separated her knees,**

 **He couldn't help but stare at her womanhood,**

 **Seeing the look his in eyes, she understood,**

" **I know what you're up to,"**

" **This will make it a lot easier on you,"**

 **She felt his tongue caress her private part,**

 **She shivered with a start,**

 **It tickled her to no end,**

 **Yet, she liked the shivers he sent,**

 **He kept licking her lips,**

 **She started to move her hips,**

 **She clasped her legs around his neck –tight,**

 **Now he was convinced that it felt right,**

 **She pulled on his hair,**

 **Telling him to keep it there,**

 **He tasted her fluid on his tongue,**

 **He was doing nothing wrong,**

 **He stopped and sat back up,**

" **Why…did you stop?"**

 **He licked his lips with a soft moan,**

 **More fluid escaped her when hearing his tone,**

" **Because now you're prepared,**

 **And you won't feel so hurt,"**

 **She knew what he was talking about,**

 **And her voice accidentally became timid but loud,**

" **Don't dare to finger-"**

" **I promise the pain won't linger,"**

" **I'm not scared of that little bit of agony,"**

" **So you dare me to go slowly?"**

 **She nodded and didn't say another thing,**

 **He carefully rubbed his index finger against her opening,**

 **She focused her attention on his face,**

 **As her heart began to race,**

 **His finger slowly began to enter her,**

 **But the pain was also there,**

 **She began groaning – just as he thought,**

 **She grabbed the sheets as she fought,**

 **He entered her once again,**

 **But it didn't hurt as it did back then,**

 **She slowly began to open her eyes,**

 **As the pleasure began to rise,**

 **By the 3** **rd** **time, gone was the pain,**

 **And pleasure was her only gain,**

" **I…told you…I-I wasn't scared,"**

 **She gasped before low moans were heard,**

 **He let another finger join the first,**

 **Adding to her incredible thirst,**

 **She felt his fingers explore her inside,**

 **How good it felt when he made them slide!**

 **Slowly, they moved in and out,**

 **Making her noises become quite loud,**

 **By the time he finished, she was completely wet,**

 **He licked his finger; they were almost set,**

 **He showed her a small package in his hand,**

" **Here comes the next step." he said and she began to understand,**

 **She first stroked him with her tongue,**

 **Causing a low moan to escape his lungs,**

 **She continued working on his member,**

 **He blushed; it felt as hot as ember,**

 **She continued her sucking,**

 **Gradually, he felt it stiffening,**

" **Hinata…stop,"**

 **She let it drop,**

 **She helped him cover it with the 'sheet',**

 **He already felt the oncoming heat,**

 **In her mouth, she felt some sort of liquid,**

 **Giving him wet kisses, she covered his tongue with it,**

" **Are you ready for the final round?"**

 **As an answer, she pushed him down,**

" **I guess you want to be the one to dominate,"**

" **In return, you'll feel better than during any of your dates,"**

 **They kissed again,**

 **Their tongues would meet every now and then,**

 **Her tongue lashed out like a whip,**

 **He let his tongue merely slip,**

 **She crashed her hip against his,**

 **It started to slip inside – what bliss!**

 **Once, fully inside,**

 **Did they finally enjoy the ride,**

" **Hinata…don't be so wild,"**

" **You're…boring me being so mild,"**

 **With that she bit him on his ear,**

 **Causing him to almost cry a tear,**

 **He gave her soft kisses on her neck and cheek,**

 **To calm her inner freak,**

 **She tore his skin from his neck,**

 **Nothing could keep her in check,**

 **His injury caused him to cry out in pain,**

 **He bit his lip but all his efforts were in vain,**

 **The speed of her shoving rose,**

 **As she felt the climax drawing close,**

 **She moved too fast; he couldn't breathe,**

 **Did she love to see him grieve?**

 **The climax came and hit them both,**

 **She clawed his back as she enjoyed each shove,**

 **3 seconds passed and she stopped her rocking,**

 **But she still wanted more; it was quite shocking,**

" **I-I'm…not satisfied. It went too fast,"**

 **He smirked and said:"I know how to make the climax last,"**

" **And how do you think we should go?"**

" **Let me take the lead and we'll take it slow,"**

 **But she had no time to respond,**

 **Already pinned down, she was too stunned,**

 **She felt him enter her once more,**

 **But much slower than before,**

 **A low gasp escaped her throat – it felt so good!**

 **As he gradually move deeper into her womanhood,**

 **Feeling her squirm under his weight,**

 **He continued to mate,**

 **The softness of his bed was nothing compared to his push,**

 **But she still missed the sudden rush,**

" **Faster," she hissed almost with hatred,**

 **He only pushed harder, showing that she was still being dominated,**

 **She gasped and groaned his name,**

" **Are you enjoying my game?"**

" **Shut up, Sasuke…and speed up your pace,"**

 **But he did not pretend it was a race,**

 **She felt shivers running down her spine,**

 **He was intoxicating as pure wine,**

" **Purr for me…my little kitty,"**

" **Just because you change the subject…doesn't make you witty,"**

 **He gave out a low, seductive growl,**

 **She replied with a short howl,**

 **She felt his tongue on her neck, cheek and chest,**

 **She couldn't restrain herself, even if she tried her best,**

 **Angrily, she grabbed his neck and held it tight,**

 **Instead of being afraid, he smiled with pride,**

" **I thought you wanted to help me get you high,**

 **If you still feel the urge, try to act shy,"**

 **Her pride was hurt and she let go,**

 **She needed excitement even if he had to go slow,**

 **While closing in on her face, her pink lips came into his view,**

 **People as attractive and with lipstick as durable as hers were few,**

 **He slowly brushed his lips against hers,**

 **Soon she'll feel how much he cares,**

 **He let his tongue take a peek,**

 **At the color he seeked,**

 **Strawberry or perhaps the taste of gum,**

 **Was in his mouth – with a hint of his cum,**

 **He stroked her lips and asked for entrance,**

 **She let him in and he continued with his dirty romance,**

 **The way his tongue played her was a thrill,**

" **You shouldn't be rough, but neither did I tell you to stay still,"**

 **Reluctantly, she agreed to make him her guide,**

 **And after some seconds her pace was just right,**

 **Gradually, the tingling feeling began to increase,**

 **Meanwhile their wet kisses began to cease,**

 **But he never stopped to move in and out,**

 **Yet, she didn't scream or shout,**

 **She'd just moan and groan,**

 **Telling him indirectly she was his own,**

 **Friction, when he rubbed himself against her walls,**

 **Was the feeling that made them so tall,**

" **S-sasuke…more!" she breathed in a bossy tone,**

 **But her blushing face caused her cover to be blown,**

 **His pushes were still slow but hard,**

 **Yet, she was satisfied only at the start,**

 **He felt her hands at his cheeks, trying to push him deeper in,**

 **But she was too late and couldn't win,**

 **He whispered:"Open your eyes,**

 **And look at me before the feeling dies,"**

 **He licked her cheek in a quite erotic way,**

 **His tongue was as hot as a summer day,**

 **Again came the highest point of their sin,**

 **They gazed at each other while taking the feeling in,**

 **It felt smooth like silk and soft like cotton,**

 **It felt so good to be rotten,**

 **Neither felt the cooling sweat,**

 **Nor the comfortableness of his bed,**

 **All they felt was the moment and the heat,**

 **And the slow quenching of their need,**

 **She kept counting the seconds but stopped at ten,**

 **She didn't care how it started or when,**

 **How high or hot could she feel, she thought with fear,**

 **But her heavy breathing and heaving chest told her she was already here,**

 **Sensual and deep – their moans would drown out their pants every now and then,**

 **While he kept caressing her g-spot again and again,**

 **It was beautiful – how his rocking never ceased,**

 **And how he still continued to please,**

 **She ran her hands through his hair,**

 **Feeling shudders here and there,**

 **How she loved the feeling whenever it slipped,**

 **Yet, she was jealous how he had her in his grip,**

" **It feels…nice, doesn't it?"**

 **His hot breath tickled her ear a bit,**

" **Shut up…playboy,"**

 **He was wrong to think she was becoming coy,**

 **He hoped to turn her meek,**

 **But at least he made her weak,**

 **A wave of dizziness swept over them and their eyes became unfocused,**

 **Slowly closing their eyes, they fully gave in to their lust,**

 **He listened to her heavy breathing,**

 **Did she know they were arousing?**

 **But why did she hate him, this…bitch?**

 **But his anger faded when he heard her breath hitch,**

 **A minute passed and the climax started to fade,**

 **But surprisingly, she still felt great,**

 **With one final, hard thrust, he ended the ride,**

 **And dropped by her side,**

 **Silence helped them to make them calm,**

 **And wipe the sweat off their palms,**

 **Time helped to calm their racing hearts,**

 **And he helped her wipe the blood off her private part,**

 **With her mouth, she removed the 'cover',**

 **Few would do so with their lover,**

" **I told you I would make it work,**

 **And I didn't need to give you hurt,"**

" **You cannot hurt. It was just taking long,"**

 **He viciously bit her lip and proved her wrong,**

" **Your blood is proof that I gave you pain,**

 **Can you prove you can be soft and plain?"**

 **She gave him a French kiss,**

 **Deliberate and yielding – it was pure bliss,**

 **She dressed up and turned to leave,**

 **Why did she feel this grief?**

 **He was good, she was bad,**

 **Yet, she was the one that seemed sad,**

 **He was sure –she'll beg for more,**

 **But he wondered what she was pretending for,**

 **Yet, he felt it – that bond,**

 **If he kept going, she'll grow fond,**

 **He was tempted to trap her in an illusion all night,**

 **But he didn't need to – she did everything right,**

 **He was mild,**

 **She was wild,**

 **She liked it fast, he preferred it slow,**

 **And he didn't mind getting a blow,**

 **He gave her love, she gave him hate,**

 **But either way, it felt great,**

 **He did it tender, she violent,**

 **It's surprising how smooth it went,**

 **He was hot, she was cold,**

 **But when it comes to love, both were quite bold,**

" **Next time, we'll reverse the roles,"**

 **He thought as the door closed,**

 **Because there is only 'giving' and 'taking',**

 **During the act of lovemaking.**


End file.
